no more excuses
by regina-milfs
Summary: based off @pokerwithellen's tweet. In which Emma changes Regina's Touch ID on the brunette's iPhone... To her nipple.


If you're wondering where this came from, blame pokerwithellen on Twitter.

I have no regrets.

...

...

...

"Henry!"

The brunette-haired boy looked at his ma, eyebrow raised once she saw his other mother's phone in her hand.

"What?"

"Is your finger a Touch ID for your mom's phone?"

"Ummm..." He eyed her warily, glancing back down at his Xbox controller as he said, "Yes."

"Mkay."

"Ma, what are you doing?" Henry asked as she made her way towards the study, glancing at her son as she brought her hand to the door handle.

"Watch and learn, kid. Watch and learn." She opened the door, sauntering into the study.

"Hey, Regina."

"Hello, dear," she said noncommitally, her eyes never leaving the paperwork on her desk she was poring over. "I thought I asked you to leave me alone."

"I was just gonna make sure it was ok if I took Henry out for ice cream, let him play video games all night and skip his homework, and if we ate brownies and popcorn for dinner."

"That's alright, just don't bother me," Regina mumbled, and Emma smirked.

"Also, I'm taking your phone."

"Fine, just leave me alone."

"I'm gonna take nudies on it."

"Okay, dear. Goodbye."

Emma snatched her phone off of the corner of her desk before scampering out of the study, slamming the door behind her before Regina could change her mind.

Henry was staring at his ma with wide eyes.

"So... Basically what you're telling me is, as long as mom is working I can ask her basically anything and she'll say yes?"

"No, that is not what I'm teaching you! That's terrible!" Emma pressed the lock button on Regina's iPhone and stared at the screen as it lit up. "I'm teaching you how to steal your mother's things while she's working."

"Yeah, 'cause that's totally better, Ma." He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Does that mean I really get to play video games all night and have ice cream and brownies for supper?"

"Only if you do your homework tomorrow and don't tell your mom," Emma whispered. She was just about to walk into the kitchen when Henry paused his game to look up at her.

"You told Mom you were gonna take nasty pictures on her phone." His face scrunched up in disgust, "You're not really gonna, are you?"

"No," Emma snorted, nose scrunching. "Psh. I wouldn't do that to Regina. She'd probably have a heart attack and lock me up for like... Exploiting a higher authority."

"You're the sheriff, Ma."

"She's the mayor."

"Touché."

Emma plopped into the couch behind Henry and propped her leg up on his shoulder.

"Wanna let me borrow your finger?"

"I'm busy."

She looked up at the TV. "Unless you want me to take your mother's kitchen scissors to it, you better get your ass over here. And I don't think she would like that very much." She cringed as she saw her double chin in the black screen of Regina's phone. "The scissors part. You'd ruin her carpet _and_ her favorite pair of scissors."

Henry paused his game and turned around to glare at her before raising himself on his knees, effectively knocking Emma's leg off.

"You two better not be breaking anything in there!" Comes Regina's muffled reply from the study in response to the crashing noise.

"Now she pays attention," Emma mumbled. Henry lit up Regina's screen and held his finger to the button, but the phone vibrated in her hand and they both furrowed their eyebrows.

"I thought you said your finger worked," Emma said.

"It did." He shrugged. "She must've changed it."

"What the bump." Emma glanced towards the study, standing up and making her way towards it once again. She opened the door and walked towards Regina's desk, standing beside the brunette.

"Did you get your nails done?" She asked, picking up Regina's hand.

"Mm, no," Regina hummed. "Perks of having magic, I've enchanted them to stay like this for eternity."

"I've always had a strange kink for your hands." Emma pressed Regina's thumb to the button and it unlocked. She then went to setting and password, changing the password with Regina's thumb.

"K thanks," Emma said as she practically skipped out of the study and shut the door behind her.

She plopped down on the couch again, finding Henry playing his video game. Didn't surprise her.

She was suddenly struck with an idea and ran to the bathroom, and once the door was shut and locked, she pulled her shirt down and pressed her right nipple to the fingerprint scanner.

It worked.

"YES!" Emma hissed, opening the door to the bathroom and sauntering like a bad ass back into the living room.

"You get in?" Henry asked, not bothering to look up from his game.

"Yep. Like a boss."

"Why are you needing in Ma's phone anyways?"

"To play games, duh."

"And why did you change the password?"

She looked up at him. "So I can play games whenever I want."

"... Why don't you get games on your own phone?"

"Don't have enough space." She jumped over the back of the couch and laid on her stomach, exiting settings and going to Regina's photos.

Her eyebrow raised curiously as she found an album labeled "For Emma." She opened it, and her eyes bulged out of her head as she was met with images of Regina in varying states of undress.

There was one of her in nothing but black thigh-highs, a white button-up shirt, and black high heels, her hair curled in lazy waves and her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She had her fingertip in her mouth and was smiling devilishly at the camera. The fucking lapels of her shirt were _open_ , and Emma could see the outline of her breasts.

One of her with the same outfit on but her legs open, revealing the black lace underwear she was wearing, and she was bending over with her arms on her knees. Emma could almost see her breasts.

One of her with one half of the shirt open, palming her breast and biting her lip as her back arches.

 _Fuck_.

One of her, shirt left behind, revealing her bare chest to the world (well, actually only Emma), biting her lip despite the smile on her face.

One of her lying on her stomach, knees bent and legs in the air, feet crossed at the ankles, arms holding her up and covering her nipples.

One of her with— OH FUCK.

SHE WAS.

SHE HAD HER HAND IN HER _UNDERWEAR_.

SHE.

Emma clenched her legs and looked up at Henry, who was still playing his game but had apparently heard the animalistic noise Emma had made.

"You okay, Ma?"

"Mhm," she squeaked.

"What is on her phone? Let me see."

He stood up and Emma yanked the phone out of his sight.

"NO!" She yelled. "Nope. Nuh-uh. Definitely not."

She hopped off the couch and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door as she leaned against the counter.

She scrolled through Regina's pictures again.

 _Jesus fuck._

There was a picture of Regina's back facing the camera, revealing her bare ass due to the thong she was wearing. Her fucking Spanish ass that was so fucking hot Emma literally nearly came just from that.

And she's pretty sure she nearly did when she sees the next picture, of Regina groping her ass firmly. She can see the red fingerprint marks.

THERE WAS—

THERE WAS A FUCKING _VIDEO_.

fuckfuckfuckfuckfucketyfuck

Emma clicked play after making sure the volume was up, and instantly fucking soaked her pants.

Regina's hand was in her lace thong and she could see the brunette's perfectly manicured fingernails (fingers that she had just held in her _own fucking hand_ ) stroking herself as her pants and moans filled the bathroom from the speakers.

Emma clenches her thighs tightly and curses under her breath when she sees that there's no more.

"Fuck," she mutters under her breath. She leaves the album and finds another labeled "Things to try with Emma."

When she opens it, it's full of pictures of women. _Lots_ of women. Kissing and biting and licking and sucking and _fucking_.

And Jesus _fuck_ , why didn't Regina just fucking kiss her if she wanted her that badly?

Or better yet, send her those entire two albums and _then_ kiss her.

She'd wanted to fuck Regina since the moment she saw her, and sometimes she thought that maybe the brunette wanted it too.

And now she _knew_ the brunette wanted it, and fuck now Emma _really_ wanted it.

"Ma! Mom! Gram and Gramps are here to pick me up!"

"Okaaaay!" Emma said, her voice cracking as she closed her eyes tightly and cursed, opening the door and practically shoving Henry out.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, thanks!"

All three looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Emma, honey, are you o—"

"Yep! Yeah. Fine. I'm fine. Mucho bueno. Totally tubular," she interrupted her mom.

She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Emma, dear, why did you shove our son out of the door, state a phrase from a childhood cartoon, and interrupt your mother, so adamantly insisting that you're fine when you're obviously not?" Emma spun around, eyes widening at the sight of Regina just a few yards away from her.

"The latter I'm no so concerned about, as I do not care for your mother all that much. Also, why did you lock my door?"

"I— you—"

"What are you doing with my phone?" Her eyes flickered down to the phone in Emma's hand, her own following as she stuttered.

"I— you—"

"Let me see it, damn it." She snatched the phone out of Emma's hand and tried to unlock it. "What the hell?"

Emma blushes profusely as Regina looked up at her.

"Did you change my Touch ID?"

"Psh," Emma snorted. "No."

Regina latched her hand around Emma's wrist and yanked it towards her phone, Emma lurching forwards with the force, and Regina tried every single one of her ten fingers with no luck.

"What, did you set your _nipple_ as the Touch ID?"

Emma blushed profusely, ducking her head as Regina's eyes widened.

"Emma Swan you did not!" Regina gasped, mouth falling open.

"I..." 

"Which one?" Regina asked, already grabbing a fistful of the blonde's shirt and yanking Emma towards her.

"I—" A thought suddenly overcame her nervousness and knocked it out of the ballpark, an overwhelming sense of confidence replacing it. "You'll just have to try both and find out."

Regina raised an eyebrow and her eyes flickered up to Emma's before she reached for the hem of Emma's shirt, and the blonde grabbed her wrists.

"Uh, uh, uh," the blonde tssked, letting go of Regina's wrists as her hands came to the back of her shirt. She yanked it over her head and smirked at the expression she saw on Regina's face, the lust in her eyes as they were focused on Emma's abs. Emma's abs that were oddly donning a few faint droplets of sweat, probably from her arousal that she was _still_ feeling. Emma's abs that she was _totally_ not flexing and that were _totally_ not hot as fucking hell.

She then turned around and moved her hair aside so that Regina could unclasp her bra, and the brunette's shaky fingers reached up to undo the clasp.

Emma let it slip off her arms and turned around, reveling in the way Regina's eyes didn't leave her bare chest.

"I—"

"Who's the stuttering mess now?" Emma smirked.

"Hush," Regina said, grabbing onto Emma's hip and pulling her closer. The blonde gasped. "I just— I'm an artist, and I enjoy a beautiful female body."

She blushed profusely, "And you just so happen to have a _very_ beautiful one."

"Did you doubt it?" Emma asked cockily, jaw clenching as Regina brought her phone to her left nipple.

She shivered at the way it vibrated against her skin.

"No," Regina said, glancing up into Emma's eyes briefly before bringing it to her other nipple. It unlocked.

"Are you going to change the password?" Emma asked as she reached down to grab her shirt and bra. "Because you're gonna need my nipple again if you're going to change it. But if not, I'm putting my clothes back on."

She started to put her shirt on without her bra, but Regina grabbed her wrists.

"No you're not."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Oh, no?"

"No." 

"And why not, Madame Mayor?" A smirk slowly formed on her face as the brunette's eyes raked down her chest hungrily.

"Because. I want you."

"You want me to what?" Emma asked, expecting the brunette to suddenly brush it off and tell her to 'put her clothes back on and leave her house.'

Regina set her phone down on the edge of the couch.

"I want you to fuck me."

Emma's jaw practically dropped and her stomach clenched and she felt that arousal come back (if it had ever even left) full-force.

"Better yet," Regina took another step closer, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, "let _me_ fuck _you_."

"You give what you get," Emma said breathlessly, feeling Regina's fingertips brush lightly above the waistband of her jeans. The brunette's lips came to latch around Emma's right nipple, sucking and nibbling eagerly. The blonde arched into her touch, hands coming to the brunette's hips.

Regina stood up and brought her lips to the blonde's, kissing her roughly and passionately. She stole her hand beneath Emma's jeans and pushed her fingers through soaked folds, causing the blonde to shudder and arch into her touch.

"You're already _soaked_ ," Regina said, moaning at the wetness coating her fingers. "Have you been thinking about this all day?"

"All day every day," Emma commented, eyes fluttering closed as Regina's fingertips began to tease at her entrance and stroke her folds. "But I may or may not have gotten into your phone and gone through your photos for me."

Regina pulled away, hand flying out of her pants as she took a step back. The look on her face caused Emma's mouth to fall open slightly and an apologetic look to overcome her face.

"Regina, I—"

The brunette grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders and slammed her into the wall, the picture frames shaking and the blonde's chest heaving.

She grabbed onto the waistband of Emma's jeans and yanked them down to her ankles, her panties following shortly.

She waited for nothing, mouth instantly flying to Emma's swollen clit and soaked folds, lapping languidly and sucking on Emma's clit with no abandon.

Regina teased at her entrance before shoving her tongue inside of Emma's velvet walls, causing the blonde's hands to instantly fly to brunette locks and dig into her scalp, back arching and mouth falling open in a silent scream.

" _Fuck_ ," Emma moaned, her hips slowly starting to rock against the older woman's face as she developed a steady pace.

"Mm," Regina hummed against the blonde's lips, vibrating her clit. "I am."

...

...

As they lay in Regina's bed just hours later, wearing nothing but the sweat from their fuck, and the sheets of Regina's bed (that were now completely _ruined_. Regina had reprimanded Emma for that and demanded that she buy her a new set. Emma had replied with, 'I can't even afford to pay attention, more or less thousand ply sheets made from the silk of the world's finest silkworm farms.' Then she had added, 'Do they even _have_ farms for those?').

Their legs were tangled beneath the duvet (that was thankfully not ruined), Regina's leg thrown over both of Emma's and her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Emma's was wrapped around her as she combed her fingers through soft brunette locks.

"Mm," Regina hummed in content as Emma caressed her hip bone with her free hand, a small smile adorning her face. "I think I might leave my password just as it is."

"Why's that?" Emma asked, chuckling.

"Gives me an excuse to see your nipples more often," Regina mumbled, burrowing further into Emma's side.

Emma kissed her forehead. "You don't need an excuse anymore."


End file.
